Electronic devices can be “connected” together to enable data transfer between the devices. Typically, the connection between the two devices can be a cabled connection or a wireless connection. A cabled connection such as USB (“Universal Serial Bus”) is typically point-to-point, and requires mechanical connectors at each device, and a cable between the devices. A wireless connection such as WiFi or Bluetooth can operate in a “broadcast” mode, where one device can communicate simultaneously with several other devices, over a radio frequency (“RF”) link, typically in the range of 700 MHz-5.8 GHz.
Data may be transferred between devices based on a protocol that governs electrical and software requirements necessary to ensure compatibility among different devices. Each protocol is different and thus the electrical and software requirements are different. As a result, any device that communicates according to a particular protocol is equipped with the hardware and software components designed to enable communications according to that protocol. If the same device wishes to communicate according to another protocol, additional hardware and software components for that protocol are needed. Thus, as more protocols are supported, additional hardware and software components are needed, thereby raising costs and real estate requirements.